The Death Of One Who Was Once Loved
by Rhiannon Renegade
Summary: This is a little one shot about how Shikamaru wishes he could have seen and understood the vibes that Ino had been sending him. Now she is gone and nothing can be changed but he still wishes it could.


**The Death Of One Who Was Once Loved**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto or the characters I am simply glad to be able to use them to further my creativity!

**...**

I remember it clearly. I wish I didn't. That I couldn't remember her fallen and destroyed spirit. That I couldn't remember the harshest mistake I ever made. I wish I could turn back time and change things. That I could make those sad blue eyes light up and make her frown turn into a smile that she would only give me. I wish I had had the courage to take a risk.

I didn't realize until later, much later, that it might have been the only time to make her mine. Even with my 200 IQ I was too stupid to see that she really did love me. After all that time, going after Sasuke was just way to get me to notice her and to help Sakura reach her full potential. I wish that I could have been able to follow my heart and believe that she truly was a thoughtful person. I wish that my thoughts hadn't been twisted by my hatred of Sakura and Sasuke.

Ino Yamanka is the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I wish that I had seen past her fake and shallow exterior and seen the true beauty within. But now I never will... for she is gone... I pushed her away for another woman who is dull compared to her. I wish that I had been with Ino when she went on that mission instead of on my honeymoon with my wife, Temari. Maybe she would have lived had I been there to protect her... had I been able to predict that Sai was a traitor. But I didn't and now she is gone. Forever...

**...**

"Do you really love her, Shika?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ino."

"Okay... If thats the case, see ya around Shikamaru." Her back turn from me and she ran off before I could tell her that I loved her more. I wanted to say that I didn't but I was afraid of rejection. I was afraid that I would lose out to someone else. It dulled my thinking and made my tactics biased. Ino, why didn't you tell me that you cried when you got home. Were you scared to?

**...**

"You bastard! You made her cry! I will kill you!"

"Wait no... stop it woman! What are you screaming about?"

"You made her cry! And now you will pay! Don't you see! Your heartlessness has caused her so much heartbreak. You may as well jump off a cliff and do her a favor!"

"No Sakura your the one thats heartless. It is the day of my wedding and you are disrupting the entire thing! Wait until after the honeymoon to kill me for whatever it is! Calm down, sit down and shut up! Or you can leave."

"But Shikamaru-"

"NO SAKURA! STOP INTERUPTING!"

"But it's Ino she will-"  
"NO MORE!" Sakura left. She didn't stay... neither did Sasuke. Choji had given me a clap on the back to try and help calm me down and Temari tried to be understanding but she didn't understand and she never would. I wish that I had heard Sakura out. Then I would know about all the suicide attempts and the anorexia. I was losing my best friend and the one I loved most and the sad thing was that I never knew. I wish that I could turn back time to make things right between us. I wish that I had allowed Sakura to stop the wedding.

**...**

"What do you mean she's dead Tsunade-sama?"

"I mean that she is dead. She went KIA a week ago. I tried to send you a message but people thought it would have been for the best to have let you finish your honeymoon first."

"But Tsunade! She was one of my best pals! Why didn't you wait until after to send her on a mission like that! The only way she could survive a B ranked mission is with her team!"

"She requested one. She seemed determined to do well without you... now why is that?"

"Ts-tsunade-sama what are you implying? That she wanted to die? That she tried to get herself killed?"

"She has tried before... but that was not what I was implying. I'm sorry for this but I must go. Think over what I had said." As I watched Tsunade walk out of mine and Temari's house I thought and I realized what she talking about. Ino had died because she had been in love with me... and she had lost all hope. It was my fault. More so that Asuma's death had been. I cried, I am not ashamed to admit it. In the middle of my half-unpacked living room, I cried. I mourned the loss of her and of all that was bright in my world. And I knew that there was no turning back.

**...**

Now I sit and watch the clouds. I think about her and I wonder why I had been so blind. Why had I been so deaf to her pleas? Why had I been so dumb and not told her the truth? Why couldn't I see her for what she was. I swear I could hear her voice telling me to get my lazy ass up and help her train or watch the flower shop, but I am so tired. I have been working myself to death. Hoping for death so I could rejoin with her but... I can't. There is so much left. Oddly it all seems unimportant compared to her. My life is duller and more boring. I don't want a life like that no matter what else I might say.

You know... I just realized she never said my name ever again. Not after my announcement of my engagement. I can't even remember how she used to say it. I know that she said it with a smile or a playful frown. But I don't remember much about it besides how broken she had sounded when she had confronted me. Her smiles... they were meant for me. She never wore her true smile around anyone else. Now... I would never get to see them.

My Ino Yamanka is gone forever. And now I want to disappear to... forever.

**...**

A/N: What do you think? I was thinking of extending the story or making a sequal of some sorts. With Ino... but I dunno maybe it's best to leave it as a one shot.


End file.
